powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nothingness Manipulation
The power to manipulate nothingness itself. Also Called * Deletematter * Negative Energy * Anti-Energy * Oblivion Power * Nonexistence * Nihilikinesis * Nullification * Subtractive Magic * Void Manipulation * Abyss Manipulation * Void Release Capabilities Users can remove items from existence. Some users may simply make things disappear others may be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. Some users can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. Similar to Energy Manipulation users can alter reverse or negate energy causing them almost infinite abilities. Applications * Cause targets to have never existed. * Dark Energy Constructs. * Create a black hole. * Create endless voids. * Create stabilized wormholes with negative energy. * Fire bolts of Dark energy that could cause the surroundings to vanish. * Obliterate the bonds of objects causing them to collapse. * Send the surrounding air and oxygen into oblivion causing the target to be suffocated. * Memory Manipulation by deleting parts of target mind * Unleash an obliterating wave that can cause the fabric of reality to temporarily collapse. * Selectively destroy planets or other heavenly bodies. * Destroy all of existence in a single wave, resetting the universe. * Intangibility. * Teleportation by disappearing and reappearing, or by deleting space in between target and oneself. * Tracking Evasion by having "nothing" to track on. * Imperceptibility * Combine with Gravity Manipulation to utilize Gravitational Singularity Generation. * Spatial Slicing by deleting a portion of object, or adding void into the target. Associations * Some users may be able to remove anything from time. Abilities like Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Chronolock. * Reality Warping can have a similar destructive force, such as deleting targets from history. * Being the negative form of Energy Manipulation, users can create or control negative energy. * Since void (nothingness) is considered to be "empty spaces", it can be related somewhat to Spatial Manipulation. * Destruction is more or less similar to this power, both destroying matter. Limitations * May be subject to self-termination, when Nothingness overtakes the user. * Users may accidentally remove parts of themselves, emotions, memories, or even physical pieces. * Users may not realize they have the power by deleting from their own mind as well. * Opposed by those who control Omnipotence as it has the ability to control everything. Known Users Objects with Such Power * Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel) * Kuzuzu Atom (Xiaolin Showdown) * Tenseiga (InuYasha) * Tetsusaiga (InuYasha) * Philip Van Doren Stern's brush (Warehouse 13) * Vampire Sinclair (Rave Master) Gallery Oblivion1.jpg|Oblivion (Marvel) represents non-existence. Hirose Yuichi Void.jpg|Hirose Yuichi (Alive: The Final Evolution), with the power of the void, can annihilate matter and become intangible. ultimatenul.gif|The Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel) is a weapon that can completely annihilate anything. Xemnas_Ethereal_Blades.png|Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts 2) forming his Ethereal Blades, which is void energy. 150px-3419031.png|The Goblin force (Marvel) is the opposite of the Phoenix force. LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel) Infinite_Alien_X.png|Alien X (Ben 10) Kanna.JPG|Kanna (InuYasha) is composed of void. 289px-Sister-nicci-005.jpg|Nicci (Sword of Truth) makes things vanish from existence using Subtractive Magic. Dead Zone.jpg|Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball) opens the portal to the Dead Zone, a void of black nothingness. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Magic powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers